Technical Field
The present invention relates to a shovel into which a machine guidance function is installed.
Description of Related Art
There is a shovel including a system of graphically displaying a difference between a current position of a bucket and a target position of the bucket on a side view of the bucket in use of a two-dimensional machine guidance function that does not use information related to the position of the shovel in the world geodetic system (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-103925).